


Cup Me Tender

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cupping, Established Relationship, M/M, this is sweet and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Ketch uses his skill with glass cups to help Sam relax.





	Cup Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Cupping on my second Card.

Sam hisses a little as the next glass cup is set against his skin. That one overlaps with a bruise, making it a little painful along with the tingling sensation of the vacuum pulling his skin up into the cup.

“Sorry, poppet,” Ketch murmurs. Fingers run down his spine in gentle apology and Sam hums, melting even further into the mattress.

The first time they did this, he’d been surprised at how arousing it was to lie stretched out on his belly and have Ketch put cup after cup onto his back. The Brit had offered to help him with his aching back after Sam had hung from chains for the better part of a day and listened to a coven of witches brag how they’d use him for their spell. (Pro tip: do not piss off Dean Winchester and Arthur Ketch at the same time. Especially not if you’re a witch. His brother and his lover had clearly had a lot of fun busting the plan six ways to Sunday.) Sam had expected maybe warmed massage oil and a massage and agreed, and then he’d stared when Ketch had brought out the almost antique-looking wooden box with its glass cups nestled in protective silk.

Now, Sam can feel his heart beat faster as soon as Ketch sets the box down on the table. He loves being able to watch as Ketch uses fire to heat the air inside the cups before setting them down onto Sam’s back, and usually, his lover accommodates him and does it in a position so Sam can easily watch.

Ketch picks up another cup, this one a little bigger, and expertly swirls the flame inside before moving to set the cup against Sam’s skin. The hot air inside immediately causes a vacuum and pulls skin upwards, and Sam groans softly at the sensation. His cock twitches where it’s sandwiched between his belly and the bed.

“If I’d known it was this easy to have you relax and let me take care of you,” Ketch murmurs, picking up the last glass cup, “I’d have done it months ago.”

Sam chuckles and moans softly when Ketch sets the cup against his skin. “You just love havin’ me at your mercy,” he murmurs, slurring his words a little.

“My evil plot has been discovered, oh whatever shall I do?” Ketch’s words drip with amused sarcasm. Sam laughs and rubs his cheek against his pillow.

Ketch lets him enjoy the sensations for a few minutes before he gently starts pulling the cups off, breaking the seal between glass and skin with gentle touches. Sam sighs mournfully.

“We’re not done yet,” Ketch promises him. Sam blinks and turns his head to look at him, makes a questioning noise. Ketch just smirks and pours more massage oil onto Sam’s back, spreading it with gentle touches. The circles where the cups drew blood to the surface are sensitive to the touch, bruises forming already, and Sam moans softly. Then Ketch’s touch is gone, and Sam whimpers as he watches Ketch pick the first cup back up.

The cup is positioned so it overlaps with the earlier spot, drawing already-sensitized skin up. Sam moans and shivers with each placed cup, holding his breath in between in anticipation. It hurts just a little, and it feels _so good_.

Sam is a relaxed, aroused mess by the time Ketch gently plucks the cups off his back a second time. He moans softly when Ketch slides wet fingers into him, stroking and rubbing insistently. Ketch’s teeth join in on the fun, gently nipping at the sensitized circles on Sam’s back. Sam’s orgasm rolls over him as a gentle wave, his cock spilling wetness against his belly as he moans, and Ketch kisses his spine and withdraws his fingers to Sam’s softly mewled protest. He falls asleep before Ketch has finished cleaning the excess massage oil from his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
